Sapphire's Magical Train Journey
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: When Sapphire Stone, my OC, gets caught in an accident, she finds herself at King's Cross station, with an owl and Harry Potter only six meters away. Written for Arithmacy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


Sapphire's Magical Trip

Sapphire's Magical Adventure

It was an ordinary day in Central Otago, New Zealand. Sapphire Stone was simply enjoying the summer holidays, unaware of the truly magical adventure that awaited her.

She was lying on her in the sun happily reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, when her mother came out and told that they were going to do some Christmas shopping. A smile blossomed the girl's face, as she jumped up, sang "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," and ran towards the car, her black Paris bag slung over her left shoulder.

"So, where are you going to do your Christmas shopping, Sapphire?" her mother asked. Sapphire consulted the list of what she was getting the others for Christmas, and replied, "The Warehouse, Paper Plus, and Postie Plus. I also want to go to the library, as well."

Now, it must be said that there is nothing truly amazing about an MP3 Player, even if it does have the capability of holding 8 gigabytes of music and audio.

But as Sapphire pulled hers out of her bag, and pressed play on the Harry Potter Prologue track, there was a sudden crash, and Sapphire felt her belt snap and she found herself flying through the windscreen. Her black-blue hair tumbled messily onto the road, followed instantly by her head. Everything around her went black.

Sometime later, Sapphire slowly regained consciousness, only to find that she was sitting at a table inside a cafe. Puzzled, she blinked several times and looked out the window, her jaw dropping when she saw a family of four boys and one girl, all with flaming red hair. And if that wasn't strange enough, right behind them was a boy with messy jet black hair, glasses, green eyes, and an owl.

_Good heavens,_ Sapphire thought in bewilderment,_ I've just landed in the world of Harry Potter. By the look of things, I've arrived in his First Year._

Then she happened to hear a soft hooting sound, and she looked down to see a white and brown owl with amber eyes looking at her curiously.

"Hello, Sepia." Sapphire said, and then jumped up. If she had an owl, and if Harry Potter was present, then that had to mean that she was a witch.

_That's the most interesting outcome that a car crash can have,_ Sapphire thought, before beginning to wonder if she was in a coma in a hospital. Shrugging, she stood up, noticed that the clock said seven minutes to eleven, and hurried out of the cafe with her owl and trunk, already on a trolley.

"**The thing is, I don't know how to... how to." **These were the words that Sapphire heard as she walked up behind Harry, smiling like an idiot. Mrs. Weasley told him how to get onto the platform, and off he ran.

"Do you need some help, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Sapphire, spotting her.

"Oh, no thank you. I just saw that boy going through that wall, and I'm sure that's how you get onto the platform." Sapphire said politely, and casually strided through the barrier.

On board the Hogwarts Express, Sapphire passed several carriages, looking for the one that contained Harry Potter. At least, that was her initial plan, for as she passed a compartment containing a group of third year Hufflepuff's, a boy with light brown hair saw her confused look, opened the door, and invited her in.

His voice was so charming that Sapphire couldn't say no, and as she looked at him, her face reddened dramatically as she realised she had just met Cedric Diggory.

But she was soon put at her ease, and found the Hufflepuff's a kind and friendly lot, even if they were two years older than her. They chattered, and when the lunch trolley came around, Sapphire was excited.

She had found a little bag of galleons and moreover, she was interested in trying the amazing sweets that J.K. Rowling's incredible mind had created. She therefore bought a small box of the Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and some Ice Mice.

Then, with a feeling of utmost caution, she opened the box of Beans, and pulled out a pale brown one with a spiral. She bit into it very carefully and gagged. It was not a flavour she was familiar with, and asked Cedric what it was.

He took one look at the bean and sniggered. "It's a new flavour: Slug."

Sapphire looked revolted, and put the box aside, before opening the bag of Ice Mice and sucked on the peppermint flavoured sweet. Then, she told the others about the Muggle World for the rest of the afternoon.

As she changed into her school robes later that evening, Sapphire suddenly felt something under her nose, before falling as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.


End file.
